


Starbucks and timetables.

by haidurfrerard (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haidurfrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is totally not in love with his awkward English teacher, like, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am a loser and i wrote this for the lovely fictionalkid on her ask.fm initially, but i was lazy and so i finished this all in a chunk, have fun

Gerard's favourite lesson definitely wasn't English. All his teachers had been completely shit and tried to find meaningful reasons for why curtains were blue (they represented the author's inner sadness), which was why he had no expectations when it came to his first lesson of the year. When he walked into the classroom, he headed for his usual seat at the back of the class, only to be stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"Excuse me, but where are you going?" Gerard turned to answer, and then stopped. Because holy shit, there was a hot man in the classroom. A hot man with tattoos, and a lipring, and who had to be like, barely more than 5ft tall, and this weird floppy fauxhawk thing that Gerard wanted to just stroke.

"Um. I'm going to sit down?"

"Well, I don't know how your last teacher taught you, but we have a seating plan now." A seating plan? What the fuck was a seating plan? The hot guy - who was probably his teacher, Gerard realised, with a sinking feeling - seemed to have heard his thoughts and said, "I've chosen where everyone will sit for the first semester, so I can get to know you all a bit better." Gerard stared at the teacher and said extremely intelligently, as he did, "Huh what?" The hot teacher laughed and said, "Okay, you're sitting at the front row now. What's your name?" Gerard's mouth was dry. Fuck, this teacher was hot.

"My name. Yes. Um. Gerard, Gerard Way."

"Well, Gerard, Gerard Way, I'm Mr. Iero. I'm going to be your English teacher this year."

And Gerard may or may not have secretly thought and maybe a little bit more than that. He sat down where Mr. Iero directed him, and tried to not think about the things he wanted that mouth to do to him. During the lesson, Gerard found out that Mr. Iero was not only young, hot and fresh out of college, but he was also actually good at his job. And his name was Frank. He accidentally let that slip when he wrote "Frank" instead of "Mr. Iero" on the board. Frank would a good name to scream in bed. Gerard definitely did not go home that night and jack off to the thought of Mr. Iero sucking him off, or that lipring on his dick, or being dominated by him, as he made sure that Gerard would feel it for days to come.

And he certainly wasn't doodling Mr. Iero's tattoos during maths, because Gerard did not, and could not, lust after his teachers. Well, teacher. But still. Gerard tried to shake away the thoughts of Mr. Iero that ran through his head on Tuesday, thinking of dead puppies and naked ladies - ew - but Mr. Iero was still running through his mind.

***

His next English lesson was on a Wednesday, and Gerard spent most of that lesson trying not to daydream about Frank - he'd started thinking of him like that; it was easier in his head - although, it didn't help that he always seemed to nearly notice Gerard spacing out.

But Mr. Iero never picked on him, or called on him while he was zoned out in filthy reverie. Mr. Iero just continued patiently waiting, watching and writing. After a week of being taught by him, Gerard started to overlook the fact that Frank was hot. He started to notice the smaller, cuter things, like how he got really excited about explaining what sonnets were, and how he was full of energy for such a small man. When he spoke, he spoke with a genuine enthusiasm for what he was saying, gesturing and waving his hands around a lot. How a man so sexy could also act so much like a three year-old, was something Gerard struggled to grasp, but enjoyed watching all the same.

Then, one day, halfway into the third week of being taught by Mr. Iero, Gerard had a thought: What would it be like to be in love with Frank? The day after, he couldn't face seeing Mr. Iero in a corridor, or anywhere else, so he went behind the back of the school to his smoking spot to be alone with his thoughts. Being in love with Frank Iero would be a very, very bad thing indeed.

However, unfortunately for Gerard, it seemed like the odds were stacked against him, because just as Gerard had lit his cigarette, Frank had to walk out and light a smoke as well. And then do a double-take, because Gerard was kind of quiet, and he obviously hadn't seen him.

"Gerard, uh, what are you doing out here?" Gerard snorted; was Frank even for real?

"I'm smoking, obviously." He wasn't sure where the confidence had come from. Frank smiled at him, "Yes, yes you are. I guess I should probably give you a detention, or something, right?" It was almost laughable, Gerard thought. Frank could really fucking teach in the classroom, and got complicated literary concepts across to them in almost every lesson, but in such a basic out of classroom situation, he was practically useless, in a kind of adorable way.

"Most teachers would give me one, but you're not really like most teachers, are you?" Frank sighed. "No, I guess I'm not. However, my filing cabinets do need rearranging, so I think you can help with that after school this week." He blew out a ring of smoke, before putting out the cigarette under his foot. He turned to go back inside the building, but not before saying, "Oh, and Gerard, make sure you're not late. Or there will be more... consequential consequences."

He tried to look menacing, but ended up laughing and walking off. Gerard shook his head. He was so fucked.

***

The next day, Gerard passed Mr. Iero in the hallway, where he was told, "Remember: 4:00, my office. Do not be late." Gerard was slightly excited about his detentions. Being in a small room with his hot teacher-crush was like a wet dream come true.

After his last lesson - math, which he sucked at - Gerard headed to Mr. Iero's office. He knocked at the door, and awaited the "Come in!".

When he did go in, he looked around in awe. The room was full of framed pictures of shitty 80s horror film posters, and album art for punk bands that Gerard hadn't even heard of, but whose albums were so getting downloaded later that night. And fuck, there was Mr. Iero, sitting at the desk while Gerard was looking around like an idiot. "So, Gerard, are you ready to get your hands dirty?"

Hell yes he was.

***

Gerard found out a lot of things in his first detention. The first, was that Frank had no idea how to organise files. The second, was that what Frank was lacking in filing knowledge, he made up for with his knowledge of music. And he also knew all the shitty horror films that Gerard owned, and more. He was so perfect, and so off limits.

Had they met under different circumstances, neither one of them would be fully clothed, and in the same room together, if Gerard had his way.

And Gerard's fantasies to jerk off to, would no longer be merely fantasies, but instead, they'd be his reality. If only life were so fair.

***

After 4 days of helping Frank out, Gerard was at a loss of what to do. He had no clue whether he should continue helping (and hanging out with) his teacher, or whether his job was done. So, on the last day, he snuck out during his last period to get Mr. Iero a pumpkin spice latte from Starbucks.

He got back the school just in time to make it to Mr. Iero's office without being late (and avoided the 'consequential consequences'). When he walked in with the coffee, he noticed Frank perked up considerably. "Gerard! Thank you, you shouldn't have!" But he drunk it anyway, sighing softly. "I love these so much."

Of course, Gerard already knew this, having listened to Frank wax poetical about how delicious Starbucks' pumpkin spice lattes were, even though he was lactose intolerant. Gerard shouldn't even have known that. He was so gone for Mr. Iero.

Frank looked up from his coffee at Gerard, who was feeling slightly awkward just standing there while Frank drunk his coffee. "So, um, Gerard. Today's the last day of your detention, right?"

_And how he wished it wasn't._

"Yeah, I guess it is." Frank sighed. "Okay, take a seat Gerard. I would like to talk to you about something." He paused. "Now, I'm not really supposed to be doing this, but would you like to maybe, hang out sometime? Outside of school? I mean, I just, kind of feel like, maybe we could've been friends, if, well. School." Gerard stopped fiddling with his hands to look at Frank. "Whoa, really, Mr. Iero? That would be cool, I guess. I mean, you can't be that much older than me, right? But I don't want to get you in any trouble, or anything..."

"Relax, Gerard. It'll be our little secret." Gerard gawped at him. "I mean, I uh, not like, I mean," Frank stuttered, as he realised what he was suggesting. "It's cool, Mr. Iero, I know what you mean. Do you want to go grab some more coffee?"

Frank exhaled slowly. "Sure, but you've got to stop calling me Mr. Iero now - it makes me feel twice my age."

"How old are you, anyway, Frank?" Gerard asked, testing out how it would feel to call him Frank out loud. "I'm 23, but my birthday's very soon, on Halloween."

So that explains the tattoos across his fingers, Gerard thought to himself.

***

They'd left Frank's office, and were now in the teachers' parking lot of the school. "So, are we going now?" Gerard asked, as Frank hunted for his keys from his bag and showed Gerard to his car. "Um, it's kind of shitty, because this is my first job, but uh, it'll get us to Starbucks. Hopefully." Gerard sat down in the passenger seat, next to Frank.

As they drove to Starbucks, Gerard flicked through the tapes in Frank's car. "Wow, you like Black Flag?"

"Yeah, they're one of my favourite bands! I have a tattoo of their logo, as well." Frank just kept getting hotter and hotter. Gerard turned his head slightly to look at Frank. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the song that was playing, softly murmuring the words. God, he looked so kissable.

Gerard continued to stare at Frank for the duration of the journey to Starbucks. When they got there, Frank nervously said to Gerard, "Is there like, something on my face? Because you've been staring at me for the whole journey." Gerard held back a laugh, "Yeah, there's something just here," and then he leaned in close, and pressed his lips against Frank's.

His mouth was soft, except for where the cool metal of his lip-ring rubbed against Gerard's lips. Frank pulled back, "Gerard, we shouldn't, I mean we could-"

"Just shut up, and kiss me, Frank." At first they kissed soft and sweet, but then their kisses became hungrier, and more lustful. Gerard manoeuvred himself so that he was sitting on Frank's lap. Frank stopped for breath, and then said, "Gerard, as much as I want to, you know we can't. I could... I could lose my job, and -"

"I know it's selfish of me to ask you to risk that, but c'mon. We're having fun, right?" Frank stared at Gerard, and then said, "Fuck it, let's do this." Gerard smiled at that, before returning to what he had been doing - kissing and biting along Frank's collarbone and neck, and grinding down on him. Frank bit back a moan as Gerard unzipped his jeans, ghosting his fingers over Frank's underwear, before pulling them off and stroking along the length of his hard-on.

He wanted to feel guilty about almost taking advantage of Gerard like this, but the way Gerard touched him made him feel in a way that was different to his own hands, and the few stolen moments he'd had with nameless men at college parties before he decided to get serious about his career in teaching. Gerard moved further down the seat so that his mouth was in line with the head of Frank's cock.

He looked up at Frank, somehow managing to make something so pure and innocent look so disgustingly filthy. As soon as his mouth wrapped around Frank's cock, Frank inhaled sharply. Gerard slowly began to suck along the length of Frank's dick, running his tongue along the underside of it, while jerking him off at the same time. Frank's hips jerked up, thrusting deeper into Gerard's throat.

Frank tangled his hands in Gerard's long black hair, moaning as Gerard played with his balls. When he knew he was close, he pushed Gerard's mouth off of his dick and came in his hand when Gerard stroked along his dick, twisting his wrist. Frank let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. "Gerard, I, we, um, you know we shouldn't, we can't, I mean um. I liked that, a lot, but um -"

"Relax, Frank. We're both consenting adults, right? Plus, you're my teacher. This is your decision." Frank stared at Gerard for a few moments, and then made his decision. "Fuck it," he said, and kissed Gerard hard. He pulled back before Gerard had time to fully register what had happened, and then said, "So, what about that coffee we were gonna get?"

***

Gerard held Frank's hand as they got out of the car, eager to show people that Frank was his. Frank looked sheepish, but when they got in, he took control of the situation, ordering for both him and Gerard. As they waited for their drinks, Gerard asked him a question while picking at a cookie he'd bought for himself. "So, what made you decide? Why did you choose me?"

Frank bit his lip and smiled, before answering Gerard. "I said yes, because I feel like I know you'd do anything for me." Frank twisted his hands in Gerard's hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You know we shouldn't, not here," Gerard murmured. "Mm, you're right, but you're mine now, and I don't care who sees that," Frank replied softly.

***

Gerard watched Frank attentively, picking up the small details in his actions, the way his fingers curled around his mug, the way his eyes lit up slightly when he talked about music, and most of all, how Frank paid actual attention to what Gerard said to him. He treated Gerard like a real person, not like he was someone that was going to be used for a casual fuck, and then left lying in the dirt. In Gerard's previous relationships, he did have some experience, it had been either all give, or all take.

If he actually was in a relationship with Frank - Mr. Iero, fuck - he knew it wouldn't be like that. Gerard and Frank were content in their daydreams about each other, until a harsh voice pulled them back to reality.

"Do you want any more coffee, guys?"

Gerard looked up in surprise; he had completely forgotten where they were. He glanced at Frank, and realised the older man had also lost himself in reverie. Frank answered for the two of them. "We're alright, thanks, but we'll let you know if we need anything." After the waiter had returned to his work, Gerard leaned in closer - across the table - to Frank and whispered to him, "You know, what I want, I don't think the waiter's gonna want to hear that... How about we go back to your place, if you're okay with that, as in."

***

Frank and Gerard arrived at Frank's tiny apartment. "I'm sorry it's not much, but-" Frank was cut off by Gerard's slightly chapped lips on his, applying gentle pressure to the older man's mouth. Frank was slightly taken aback at the sudden display of affection, but relaxed into the kiss when he remembered that the two of them were at his house, away from the suspicious eyes of the public. Gerard's arms wrapped about Frank's slight waist, and he bucked his hips forward, sending shivers of pleasure up Frank's spine. "Gerard, you're, you're too young, we can't -"

"I wasn't too young when I was sucking your dick though, so come on, Frank, let loose, this is my last year, have some fun," Gerard replied, "I promise you it'll be mutually beneficial," he said, with a wink. Frank gave into Gerard's horny persistence, and kissed him deeper, running his tongue along the younger boy's tiny teeth. Gerard moaned slightly, sliding his hands down to brush against Frank's crotch, panting out, "See, I knew you'd like this," before unzipping Frank's pants and slipping his hands into his boxers. The feeling of Gerard's fingers lightly skating up and down his hardening dick sent familiar shivers up Frank's spine.

Frank gasped slightly, as Gerard exerted more pressure, before whimpering, "Need to fuck you, now," which got him a 'hell yes' in response. Frank fumbled around in a drawer near him, frantically searching for lube and a condom. Once he'd found it, he prepped Gerard; slowly scissoring in and out of him.

"H-h-have you done this before?" Frank asked, maybe a little too late, as Gerard was wincing slightly in front of him, but still he asked. "Yeah, well, I mean, I'm not a virgin, but, it's not like I do this often or anything, sir." Gerard looked up at Frank, trying to see if he'd heard what he had been called. Frank whistled through his teeth. Gerard was more insightful than he had anticipated.

"So, that's how you want it? Wanna call me sir while I'm pulling on your hair with your mouth on my dick? Is that how it is? Want me to fuck you right through the wall?" Gerard nodded at him, chewing on his thin lips. "Well, Gerard, you're gonna get everything you want, let me promise you that." Gerard had pretty much already been prepped, and Frank was pretty much already hard. Frank inhaled deeply, as Gerard panted while Frank eased himself into Gerard, before forcefully thrusting, repeatedly, until the two of them came in a messy heap.

Frank was tempted to clean up, but when he looked at Gerard's open, exhausted face, he was suddenly not bothered. "You did so good, baby, so good." They fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.

***

When Gerard woke up, it was almost 8pm, and he began to freak out - what would his mom and brother think? He shook the older man awake, and quickly told him where he was going, and ran home as fast as his tired legs could take him.

***

Frank was upset to see Gerard go, but still glowed with the violent pleasure that he and Gerard had shared. Once the younger of the two had left, Frank wrapped his hand around his dick, curling his fingers around himself, before stroking up and down the length of his dick. He imagined Gerard's mouth replacing his hands, and himself getting closer and closer to climaxing as he thrust deeper into Gerard's throat, relishing in the soft moans the boy would be making. He came quickly in his hand, and then stood up and proceeded to clean his apartment.

***

Gerard could not believe what he had done. He had had sex with a teacher. And not just any teacher, Mr. Iero, the man he jerked off to for weeks on end, before finally making a move. His mom and brother had hardly noticed he'd been gone, they just checked whether or not he had eaten. That was how he liked it. He preferred being by himself in his grotty little basement bedroom, than being forced into making small talk with his pleasant enough, but dull, parents. His brother, he didn't mind so much. There were three years between them, but most of the time, Mikey seemed much older than Gerard, wiser too. While Gerard tended to be hotheaded, and rushed into things, Mikey balanced him out with quiet reason, never failing to make his elder brother see sense. Mikey could tell what Gerard had been doing, if not who.

"You've got a little something, right there, Gee," he said, grinning at Gerard's panicked expression, "it's okay, I won't tell Mom," he smirked, mainly at his brother's sigh of relief, "as long as you tell me who the lucky guy is."

Gerard looked even more panicked after his brother had uttered that sentence. Could he trust his brother? "Okay, Mikey, I'll tell you, but if you freak out and tell Mom, I'm gonna tell her about the stash of pornos under your mattress, okay?"

Mikey laughed, and nodded in compliance, "So, um, I'm kind of, maybe, dating someone older," Mikey snorted, "and, um, he may or may not be my English teacher..." Mikey's jaw dropped. His nerdy older brother, who rarely left his basement, had somehow procured a boyfriend, a teacher, no less, and he'd already had sex? Was this even the brother he knew? Gerard laughed awkwardly at his expression.

"So, so, are you gonna say something, or?" he wasn't quite sure what to say, but he knew that he had to be careful, because Mikey's reactions were almost unfathomable until they happened. He watched Mikey lick his lips, recognising the telltale sign of mulling over his thoughts. "I'm not quite sure what to say, Gee, but, promise me you'll be careful? I don't want to see you get hurt, especially not with an older guy." Gerard nodded in compliance; he had already planned to be careful, and it wasn't as if he was in love with Frank, well, not yet.

***

Gerard stared at the clock in his biology lab, willing the minutes to pass faster. He was eager to see Frank again, as it had been a week since they had last been together. They had been getting closer, and as desperate as he was to avoid it, Gerard knew he'd be unable to escape the inevitability of falling in love with Frank. The older man was everything that Gerard wanted in a boyfriend - smart, hot, and so good in bed. He catered for Gerard's every needy whim, satisfying him in ways previously unbeknownst to Gerard. The only problem they had was keeping their hands off of each other in school, but it was a week until school finished for winter break, so the itch of desire was not so potent within them.  
  
The bell rung, and Gerard almost sprang out of his seat. He was desperate to feel things only Frank could make him feel after his day at school, and he was also eager to please his incredibly sweet boyfriend. He knew his friends wouldn't miss him very much, after all, this had become a routine that they'd fallen into, and he'd spent time with them in the week that he'd not been with Frank.  
  
He walked to Starbucks - it had fast become a place of meeting for them as it was out of the way of anyone they knew - and ordered his and Frank's usual drinks. His boyfriend entered the coffee shop a few minutes later, looking slightly flustered. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, babe, the principal wanted to talk to me about preparations for the Spring book festival, as I'm the only English teacher who's not involved in an extracurricular activity," he panted out. Gerard laughed at the ridiculousness of the school's policies - they were trying to turn adult teachers into goddamn kids, but he shouldn't care about that, after all, he was one of those goddamn kids. 

***

Gerard let out a moan, his heart racing as Frank's mouth wrapped itself tightly around his cock, slowly building up a rhythm. He longed to touch Frank, wrap his hands in the dark hair that fell over his eyes, but the cuffs around his wrists restrained him. They had been experimenting with the cuffs and other wrist ties during the first week of winter break, but this was the first time that Gerard had been in this position. He whined as Frank pulled off his dick slowly, so slowly his lips made a soft 'pop' as they disengaged with Gerard's dick. "Please, sir," Gerard whispered, "I'm so close." Frank smirked up at him, before saying, "Well, I guess you're going to have to be a good boy then."

***

The first week back at school, in January, was hell. Gerard was swamped with surprise tests from almost all of his teachers, including Mr. Iero, and he was not pleased. He didn't know any of the shit on the tests, and he couldn't deal with the bad grades. For weeks, the only person he talked to was his brother, until it got to the point where they were sick of each other, and Gerard had to explain to his friends what was happening. They weren't surprised when he told them he didn't like the tests - who does like tests? - but they were surprised when they found out that he had a boyfriend. They'd assumed he'd been avoiding them to do more drawings, which Gerard found particularly amusing, but they were pleased for him, as friends should be.

Gerard hadn't been apart from Frank for this long in, well, ever. He supposed it was probably for the best, because getting caught sneaking around was not something either of them needed in their lives, however he did miss Mr. Iero, and it hurt. He wasn't used to being so deeply attached to anyone that wasn't related to him; one night stands don't allow you to get attached. Plus, Frank had been busy too, organising activities that a surprising amount of students actually turned up to (Gerard not being one of them - he found out from Bob about "how many people actually wanted to impress his nerd ass boyfriend").

***

Gerard's birthday was approaching; he was about to be able to legally (excluding the teacher part, of course) have sex with Frank, and he could end the sort of fight they were in and God, he wanted to fucking burn himself on Frank's heat. He was nearly 18, and there didn't have to be any sneaking around, and he was so fucking in love.

***

His parents bought him three of the CDs he had asked them for, some new markers, and several different sizes of sketchpads. His brother gave him a personalised mixtape, and some of the expensive candies he liked. His friends all chipped in and bought him the expensive inks he had been trying (and failing) to save up for, and a couple of t-shirts. And he appreciated all his gifts, but he only wanted one thing. He sent a quick text:

_hey, can i come over? it's my birthday ;)_

The response he got was brief, but crushing all the same, so far from what he was expecting that it hurt more than it was meant to.

_Something's come up. Can't talk now, see you tomorrow._

He desperately wanted to be tightly embraced by the strong, tattooed arms of his boyfriend, but instead, he put on a smile and went to play video games with Mikey. ~~he didn't even put an x.~~

***

The next day, he had English first thing; words couldn't describe how excited he was to be seeing Frank again. Except, when he walked into the lesson, he was greeted not with the hot, punk dork he was expecting, but an elderly man sitting at the desk. He was about to ask where Mr. Iero was, but one of the over-eager girls who sat near him said first, "Excuse me, sir, but where's Mr. Iero?" Gerard had thought the previous day's text had made him feel bad, but the reply his classmate was given made him feel even worse.

"Mr. Iero is currently on paternity leave, it seems his wife gave birth over the weekend and of course, he won't be back in school for a few weeks."

A lot of the students in the classroom went "aww" at the mention of a baby, but Gerard felt like jumping out of the window. He managed to stay in his English lesson, but after the period finished, he ran to the mall, hoping to distract himself from the tears that were pooling up in his eyes. He had never felt so lied to. Was Frank really what he seemed? Was he even the age he had told Gerard he was? Fuck, he could have been sleeping with a middle-aged man, and he wouldn't even have known. Thoughts spun in Gerard's head faster than he could cope with and he nearly bumped into an elderly lady, who gave him a questioning look. He continued to not look where he was going, and then did bump into someone. Possibly the last person he wanted to see at that moment, but fate could be so cruel.

"Gerard? What the fuck? Aren't you meant to be in school?"

Gerard stared at him, before spitting out, "I could be saying the same to you Frank, if that even is your name."

He attempted to turn and walk off, but the shorter man was still fitter and tugged him back round. "God, Gerard, what are you on about? If this is about the baby -"

Shoppers had started to stare at the two of them, curious, and slightly annoyed, over what was going on.

"No, it's about the fucking puppy, of course it's about the baby, and now that you mention it, the wife that GAVE BIRTH to that baby? The wife that you conveniently never mentioned all those times you fucked me against the wall of your apartment, or the times I had my mouth on your dick, but no, don't mind me, I'm just making a fuss over nothing, you fucking asshole."

Frank was quiet, but kept his grip on Gerard, "Gerard. Gee, let's not do this here. Please."

Gerard wanted to say that he didn't owe Frank that much, but the hold Frank had on his heart was still too hard to ignore, so he complied.

***

They were in Frank's car, in the parking lot of the mall. Frank took a deep breath before speaking, trying to show Gerard that his words were chosen carefully.

"Before I explain everything to you, I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I do love you, and I wish it hadn't ended up like this. I was in college, freshman year, and I met this girl. God, you remind me of her so much, she's beautiful, you both have the same smile and hair, but anyway. I met her, and we got together, and long story short, the condom broke, and she was pregnant.

My family are Catholic, and I felt so guilty that I offered to marry her. So we meet up occasionally so I can see my kids - she had twins - but some months ago, before I met you, we were both lonely, and it led to our recent baby, and fuck Gerard, you can't hate me for this, I was supporting her, I _am_ supporting her. But we're not together, and I swear, we are over.

When I met you, I knew you were different, and I should have told you this, but I didn't know how, and there was never a right time, and I'm a fucking English teacher, but I still couldn't find the right words -"

Gerard silenced him with a kiss, his heart ready to burst. "I love you," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss, "I love you so much, Frank, and I'm sorry."

They drove the car back to Frank's apartment, kissing at every moment they could find. When they entered the apartment, Frank slowly started to undress Gerard, leading him to the bedroom.

"I love you too, and fuck, I'm gonna show you how much I love you, baby, we're gonna go so slow today, okay?"

He kissed Gerard, sugar sweet lips meeting, his hand pressed against Gerard's slightly round stomach, stroking circles on it, and then moving his hands lower, lower, lower down to his cock, fingertips gently brushing over his dick, like it was the very first time. He used one hand to continue caressing Gerard's dick, and one hand to stroke his face. It was much gentler than any other sexual encounter they had had, and Gerard didn't know what to make of it. He loved the dominant side of Frank that he brought out, but he also liked being treated like a china doll too. He didn't want to succumb to Frank, but he couldn't help it. He let out a soft moan as he felt the intrusion of lubed fingers, and then a slightly louder moan as he felt Frank build up his rhythm. They were two pieces of a puzzle, fitting together perfectly, and nothing could pull them apart.

***

After he and Frank had resolved their issues, Gerard felt as if several weights had been taken off his shoulders, and being not very athletic, it felt good. He had never liked conflicts, particularly not with people he loved. School, and life in general, felt so much easier when he knew that he was not Frank's fling on the side. It was stupid, because Gerard was far from being one of those people who couldn't be whole without a partner, however, he did tend to get rather attached to things.

***

"Congratulations to this year's graduating class for all the numerous accomplishments they have acquired throughout their school lives, and the very best of luck to them all for the future," the Principal's voice filled the auditorium, filling Gerard's belly with butterflies. It was his last day in school. His last day of having to hide his relationship from everyone around him.

He zoned out during the valedictorian's speech, and was on autopilot while collecting his high school certificate. He barely noticed that the cheers filling the air when his name was called were much more than the polite ones he was expecting (he felt somewhat a wallflower), as many of his fellow classmates remembered him as the guy who had produced posters for almost all the school events in the year. None of it affected him - all he wanted was Frank.

Once the ceremony had finished, he rushed to his parents and brother, and his friends, before going off to see Frank.

"Frank! Mr. Iero, fuck, Frank!" He ran into his boyfriend's arms, desperately trying to not recreate the clichéd pose featured in high school movies. "I'm so proud of you, baby, God, you've finished high school, and we're going to be together, and I love you so much, Gerard, I love you so fucking much."

***


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are @ the end guys

Gerard struggled to carry his canvas up the stairs to Frank's apartment. He had an assignment to hand in, and he'd barely begun it. But for the first time since he'd left school, he truly felt content. He was twenty years old, living with his boyfriend of three years, and studying at art school. It was well worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this fic is ridiculously bad, but it's the first one of a decent length that i've actually finished, and i might be doing some art for it as well, but thank you for sticking with it if you have, and also thank you so much to maria for putting up with the random updates of this fic, because i probably wouldn't have finished this if i hadn't started writing it in your ask and people liked it. also thank you if you're reading this because you follow me on twitter, i'm sorry you've had to put up with my constant self-promos and shitty selfies and all the other crap that lead you to this. literally thank you to anyone and everyone who's read this/given it kudos/put it on your reclist, it means a lot. now that this is finished, i'm going to end it in my true thirsty way by saying, please read some of my other fics if you have a chance, whether or not you liked this one, i'm sure i'll finish them at some point!! love you all ahh!!


End file.
